Friendship Beats All Odds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos' Mother kidnaps Dr. Krankcase, she invokes Isabel's wrath and much more. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, Vegas, and Flara Laura, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Lockbreak, Rachel, and Crystal belong to me. All other items mentioned belong to their respective owners. Also, a big thanks to robotman25 for helping me with Isabel's Skyelemental appearance. :)**

* * *

 **Friendship Beats All Odds**

"Ugh, this one's not any help," Isabel said as she closed down the files she had been searching through, but copied them all the same to a flash drive she had before turning to Dr. Krankcase and King Pen. "Please tell me you guys are having better luck that me."

"I'm afraid I'm not finding anything of much use right now," King Pen answered.

"Same here," Dr. Krankcase said. "Kaos either didn't bother writing down future plans…or erased his entries to prevent anyone else finding out."

After gathering what little information Kaos' computers and files had, they were about to leave when they suddenly spotted something hiding behind some crates and saw it was a Unocorn and it was hiding from some Trolls. Dr. Krankcase moved forward silently and kneeled down, which wasn't easy with his mechanical legs, but he managed. "Cinnie," he called out softly. "Here, girl."

The Unocorn looked at him and didn't really come over, but moved somewhat around them so that the three were between her and the Trolls. Dr. Krankcase stood up. "Isabel, see if she'll come to you," he said, keeping his voice down so that the Trolls didn't hear him. "Her name is Cinnie, short for Cinnamon. She's Pain-Yatta's friend."

The Undead Portal Master kneeled down and softly clicked her tongue to coax the Unocorn over and it became curious about her and slowly came closer and let Isabel pet her. "Aww, she's so sweet," she said.

"She looks to be alright," King Pen said.

"Someone must have taken care of her," Dr. Krankcase said.

"Not Kaos," Isabel said, noticing that Cinnie was leaning against her leg happily and had been well taken care of. "Maybe Glumshanks has been treating her with kindness."

The other two agreed on that possibility because while the Troll served Kaos faithfully, when given the chance, he actually had a good heart and would help out, even if it was for a short time. "We should take her back with us and return her to Pain-Yatta," said King Pen. "She doesn't belong here with Kaos."

Dr. Krankcase nodded. "Isabel?" He asked.

"You got it," she said, pulling out her Chaos Emerald and teleported herself, her partners, and the Unocorn to the Academy. She clicked her tongue softly again and patted her leg to coax Cinnie to follow her, which the Unocorn did immediately and they found Pain-Yatta in the living room. "Pain-Yatta?"

He turned to see them. "Undead Portal Master," he said and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

She smiled. "We didn't find much in the way of Kaos' future plans to attack Skylands, but we did find something, or should I say, someone else," she said, moving aside so that the Magic Smasher Sensei could see the Unocorn behind her.

Pain-Yatta's mouth dropped open and he jumped up. "Cinnie!" He exclaimed and the Unocorn immediately ran up to him and nuzzled her owner, who was overjoyed to have her back and in his excitement, he began shooting confetti everywhere. Isabel giggled.

"He looks as excited as a kid who just got the best present on their birthday," she said.

Dr. Krankcase smiled. "He's really missed her," he said.

King Pen smiled as well. "I'll go inform Master Eon about our findings," he offered and the other two nodded as they were lifted up into a big hug by Pain-Yatta and he danced around happily with the two of them in his arms and holding on as they chuckled at the piñata's happiness.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Dr. Krankcase was wandering around near the Sensei Air Temple on the M.A.P. since he had nothing to do after teaching the Sharpshooter class earlier. Isabel was currently spending time with her lover, Rattle Shake, and their son, Vegas, so the Sharpshooter Sensei decided to explore for a while. Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared in front of him and he braced himself, but the cloud grabbed him and an all-too-familiar lady appeared in front of him. "You," he said with a glare.

Kaos' Mother stood in front of him and teleported them to her lair and put him in a cage, something the Doctor wasn't happy about and he tried to get out. "What have I done to deserve this?" He demanded to know.

"You stole from my son, Kaos," she said with an evil smile. "Therefore, I stole you from Master Eon."

Dr. Krankcase realized she was talking about Cinnie. "You think this is fair?" He asked. "Kaos stole Cinnie from Pain-Yatta and myself, King Pen, and Isabel were just returning her to her rightful owner. And when Isabel finds out that you stole me, you're going to be sorry."

Kaos' Mother snarled at him and with a snap of her fingers, shrunk him to the size of a mouse and the cage shrunk too. "I'll cut out your tongue if you don't shut up," she threatened him.

Machine Ghost was hiding nearby as he had been scouting the lair on a personal mission when he saw Kaos' Mother shrink Dr. Krankcase and he silently moved away to find this Isabel that he heard the Doctor mention.

* * *

Vegas was hiding from his father, who was searching for him in their game of hide-and-seek while Isabel watched before seeing her son slither up behind her and hide there, making her smile as she didn't move, helping her son to hide, but Rattle Shake noticed his son's tail sticking out from behind Isabel and smirked, indicating to her with his eyes that he knew where Vegas was and the Undead Portal Master giggled a little, keeping still as the snake moved closer and suddenly caught both her and their son in his arms. The little boy yelped in surprise before giggling. "Mommy! You told!" He accused, pouting at her, but both his mother and father laughed at their son's cute pout.

"Actually, your tail was sticking out, son," Rattle Shake said before he let Isabel go, but held his son and tickled him, making him giggle happily.

"Rattle Shake!"

At the call, the family looked up to see a ghost with a gear on his chest flying towards them. Rattle Shake blinked. "Machine Ghost," he said, noting that the ghost looked worried. "What's the trouble?"

"I'm looking for someone named Isabel," Machine Ghost said.

"I'm her," Isabel said.

He looked at her. "Dr. Krankcase is in trouble," he said. "Kaos' Mother has him and has shrunk him down to the size of a mouse."

"What?"

At her ground-out question, Isabel's face morphed into anger, making Machine Ghost gulp in fear and Rattle Shake held Vegas close to comfort him, as the young snake didn't like seeing his mother get angry. "Sweetheart?" He asked carefully.

Hearing him, the Undead Portal Master calmed down and turned to him. "I've got to find Rachel and the others," she said. "We're going to get Dr. Krankcase back."

With that she took off, finding Rachel and Crystal doing some maneuvers with Lockbreak, Rachel's Light Bazooker Imaginator. They paused when they saw her running towards them. "Are the other Portal Masters here?" Isabel asked them.

"Inside the Academy," Rachel answered. "What happened?"

"Kaos' Mother has Dr. Krankcase."

When the other Portal Masters heard that, they immediately jumped up and powered up to their Portal Master powers. "We all know how hard it is to fight Kaos' Mother," Rachel said. "Use your Imaginator powers only as a last resort. Those of us that have our Skyelementals will use them if need be."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they set out, following Machine Ghost to the lair, thanking him when they arrived and telling their Skylander partners to wait for them outside as they went in.

While they had expected to see trolls and other minions that Kaos had created, they weren't expecting an entire army of them. But that didn't scare them off. As the trolls, chompies, and other creatures attacked, the eleven Portal Masters charged in, using their Portal Master powers first, but when it was clear they were very outnumbered, Isabel turned to the Tech Portal Master, the Water Portal Master, and the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "You guys might need to go up all the way," she said.

Nodding, the three upgraded to their Imaginator forms with the others before the Fire/Undead Portal Master tapped his boots together once and the Tech and Water Portal Masters pressed the headbands in their hair to transform to their Skyelementals, which helped to turn the tables in their favor, but suddenly, Kaos' Mother appeared with the shrunken form of Dr. Krankcase in her grasp and she smiled evilly at the Undead Portal Master. "Let him go, you witch!" Crystal cried out.

The evil woman smirked. "I'll make a deal with you, Isabel," she said. "Surrender your Emerald to my son and you can have Dr. Krankcase back. If you don't, I will end this turncoat's life in front of you."

" _Bruja!"_ Rachel snarled the Spanish word for 'witch' under her breath.

"Don't, Isabel!" Dr. Krankcase said urgently. "Your gem is more important than me!"

"Not to me," Isabel said and pulled out her Emerald, giving it to the evil woman, who teleported it to Kaos, but as she was giving Dr. Krankcase back to the Undead Portal Master, she squeezed her hand hard, making the Doctor scream as his ribs broke with audible cracks that they all heard before it became silent and Kaos' Mother dropped Dr. Krankcase's lifeless form before teleporting away. "NO!" Isabel cried out, catching her friend's shrunken form in her hands, but saw he wasn't moving and she bowed her head, gently kissing the top of his head. "I'll avenge you against her, my friend," she whispered softly.

Everyone was in shock at what happened and Isabel turned to Rachel, holding out her hands and the older girl held out her own, gently accepting the Doctor's body from her. "Hold him, please?" The Undead Portal Master asked her, to which the older girl nodded. "I'm going to fight Kaos' Mother on my own."

Rachel shook her head. "No," she protested in concern. "You can't fight her alone, Isabel."

"I have to," she said.

The Tech Portal Master looked concerned and looked over at the others, who equally looked worried and were shaking their heads, but Rachel sighed, seeing that this battle was between the evil woman and Isabel. "This battle has gone beyond just us trying a friend back," she said. "It has now become a personal battle between Isabel and Kaos' Mother."

"But we have to help!" Crystal protested.

"We will, by waiting here for Isabel and respecting her decision to battle that evil woman," Rachel said. "This is not only a personal battle, but a matter of honor as well. Isabel kept her end of the bargain, but Kaos' Mother didn't."

Seeing she was right, they nodded and the Tech Portal Master turned to Isabel. "Be careful," she said. "We'll be here if you need us and will only come if you call us."

Nodding, Isabel hugged her and the others hugged her too before the Undead Portal Master went in, finding Kaos' Mother rapidly, but before they could engage in battle, Kaos appeared, forcing Isabel to turn her attention to him and she narrowed her eyes, focusing on him and deciding to take him down and then turn her attention to the evil woman.

"Prepare to fall, Poser Master!" Kaos said gleefully, holding up the purple Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"In your dreams, Kaos!" Isabel said angrily as she charged at him.

The evil Portal Master of course pulled out all the stops and used the Emerald's abilities against her, but she was relieved to see he only had two abilities with it like she did, which made her happy because if he had all of them, then she wasn't sure she'd be able to fight him. And she also had a few tricks up her sleeve that Kaos didn't. Like her invisibility.

Going invisible, she surprised Kaos and knocked the Emerald out of his hand and knocked him unconscious before turning to the evil woman. "Now that that distraction is out of the way, face me, coward!" The Undead Portal Master said.

"You are the coward, girl!" Kaos' Mother said and the battle started, but Isabel was quick to see that the evil woman was a tougher cookie than her son, pulling out all the stops as well and striking Isabel repeated with attacks without allowing the girl to strike back. This tired the girl out and soon, she fell to the ground, so exhausted she could barely move. She felt the thought cross her mind to call her friends, but with her exhausted state, she couldn't. She then heard Kaos' Mother laugh at her. "Weak just like that turncoat Doctor," the evil woman said. "You are completely stupid for coming her alone to fight me."

The familiar sound of an attack powering up followed and the evil woman looked at the girl. "Any last words before I end you?" She asked.

Gripping her Emerald in her hand and her sword in the other hand, Isabel managed to lift her head up. "Stupid is as stupid does," she said, the old adage confusing Kaos' Mother before she was blasted by Isabel's Emerald. The two of them clashed again, but this time, the Undead Portal Master was able to strike back despite being tired out. The evil woman grew frustrated and threw every attack at her, but the girl didn't give up and soon the evil woman was down to her last bit of health, but before Isabel could finish her off, she accidently tripped, to which Kaos' Mother aimed an attack at her, but forgot about Isabel's sword as the girl used it to deflect the attack back at her.

The room lit up with a bright glow that forced Isabel to close her eyes until it was safe to open them again. When she did, she saw Kaos' Mother trapped in the mirror once again and the purple Chaos Emerald on the floor. Picking up her Emerald, Isabel left the room and went to find her friends.

Everyone looked up when she arrived and gasped, their faces full of shock as they now saw their friend had on dark grey clothing with black armor on her legs and arms and each of her emerald crystals were part of her in the palm of her hands, her shoulders, her knees, and in the middle of her chest. A headband with the Undead Element Symbol was in her hair. Isabel looked at them all. "Why is everyone so surprised?" She asked curiously.

Rachel stood up. "Isabel, you've gained your Skyelemental abilities," she said in surprise.

Just then, every weapon known to the Undead Skylanders floated around Isabel and melded into her armor as a gray aura surrounded her and her light grey eyes looked at Rachel. "May I have Dr. Krankcase?" She asked.

The Tech Portal Master handed him to her and Isabel held him gently in her hands before gently setting him on the ground and restoring his size, but most of the others had to look away when they saw the damage Kaos' Mother had done to the Sharpshooter Sensei. Crystal whimpered and hugged her older sister, who kneeled and hugged her, looking like she would be sick.

Dr. Krankcase's shirt and jacket had some blood spots in various places and his rib cage looked thinner than it should have. Isabel quickly thought fast and her hands glowed gray before some green mixed with the gray and she placed her hands on her friend's chest, hoping to revive him. While the blood disappeared and Dr. Krankcase's ribcage returned to normal, he still lay lifeless on the floor. A few more minutes later, no changes had happened other than that and Isabel pulled her hands away. "No," she said softly and began crying, devastated over the loss of her Skylander and friend. Crystal also began crying and everyone else bowed their heads, tears in their eyes.

"Isabel, I'm so sorry," Rachel said sadly as she and Crystal moved closer to the girl and hugged her. Isabel hugged them back and turned back to the lifeless body of her friend and cried harder. But no one noticed that while they were mourning, one of Isabel's tears fell onto Dr. Krankcase's face. He moved a little and opened his eyes to see his Portal Master sad, along with the other Portal Masters and he lifted one hand up, gently moving Isabel's long, brown hair away from her face and she opened her sad eyes at the familiar touch before her eyes widened.

"Dr. Krankcase?" She asked, making everyone else look up and their eyes widened in shock as the Doctor sat up and smiled.

"Hey, Izzy," he said.

Shocked, she gasped before smiling at him and then gently kissed him, making everyone smile at that before the Undead Portal Master hugged her Skylander Sensei Partner and he returned the hug. Crystal glomped Isabel right then, making the girl chuckle as she hugged the young Life Portal Master. Rachel then placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder and smiled before nodding and she also nodded, helping Dr. Krankcase up before transporting all of them to Skylanders Academy.

Arriving there, they were greeted by Master Eon, Lockbreak, Flara Laura, Rattle Shake, and Vegas. Master Eon smiled. "Well done, Isabel. And congratulations on gaining your Skyelemental," he said.

"Thank you, Master Eon," she said as her Skyelemental armor faded away gently, leaving just the headband in her hair. "I will only use it when needed."

He nodded as Vegas hugged his mother happily. "You did it, Mommy!" He said happily.

She smiled and hugged her son before feeling Rattle Shake hug her too and she gave him a loving kiss before Flara Laura also hugged her and Dr. Krankcase joined in too. The Undead Portal Master smiled before looking at everyone. "Thank you guys, for being there and giving me emotional support," she said and they nodded.

"We're always here for each other, Isabel," Rachel said before turning to the others and they all nodded before deciding to head out and find their partners. Isabel smiled again before looking at her partners and son.

"Why don't we celebrate with dinner?" She suggested.

They nodded and headed for the dining hall together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
